Fight for the love!
by Samthelambhearmebark
Summary: Kagome fights for herself. Years ago, Naraku died and now Kags is getting her happy ending. She is done with InuYasha. He caused her sister Sam to die. All of her sisters are hurt and are depressed. Sam might not be dead after all! Fight for LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

Samthelamb: Hello I'm Samantha Taylor but you can call me Sam or Sammie! :)

Kagome: Hey, you know me but you can call me kags.

InuYasha: Feh, whatever.

Kags and Sam: Introduce yourself BAKA! -both giggles-

InuYasha: No, now leave me alone! -mutters- Stupid Wenches! FEH!

Sam: Fine we'll call you...FLUFFEH!

Kagome: -tries not to laugh but is failing- ah hah hah hah!

Sam:-skips in circles singing- FLUFFEH he's my puppy and HE IS SO FLUFFY!

Everyone: NOW onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well exept my guitar and the plot. So...ENJOY!

One day, the gang was traveling down the old trail. The group had defeted Naraku two years before with the help of Sesshomaru, Kouga, and even Naraku's incarnations. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken now travel with InuTachi. InuYasha said "Time we settle you lazy asses!" Kagome huffed then said "SIT!... INU you know there are children here so don't swear!" InuYasha just ate dirt and said the usuall Feh. Sesshomaru was smirking at his future mate, well more like future mate-to-be since he hasn't asked yet. Sesshomaru always knew he had to wait for the right female and now Kagome will be his. He even told her once but she was asleep, next to him.

Sesshomaru is going to ask her to be his and to bear his pups in two days, on the night of the blood moon. He always knew she was attracted to him, he could smell it and sometimes she would peek at him, then blush when she thought he wasn't looking. Sesshomaru was looking, of course, but he didn't mind because he has seen alot more of her when she was bathing. His father would be proud of Sesshomaru's secret pervyness. At that thought Sesshomaru tilted his head al little in triumph. Soon he will have her and she will be his for ever. Soon my little miko, I will have you and I will take your all. He had a little wicked gleam in his eyes.(Dun Dun Dun)

Kagome on the other hand, was wondering what Sesshomaru was thinking while she was cooking ramen. She had seen the spark in those golden globes. To tell the truth, Kagome was a little scared. That small glint was dark, lustful and he was looking straight at her. She almost jumped his bones because of it, he seem to look at her with another emotion but she didn't know what it was. Kagome wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

She looked back to were he was sitting, to find him watching her every move. The look was longing and she wanted nothing more than to go over there, pet his pelt, and to cuddle with the dog demon lord. (aww :3)

They caught each others gaze and Kagome went over, sat by him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru was sick of waiting and pulled her into his lap. (Sesshomaru has two arms by the way) That earned him a suprised squeak. He then put his lips on hers and the kiss was full of passion, want and love. Oh, how he desired to taste those beautiful lips. Both of them were so lost in the kiss, neither of them knew of the growling hanyou, cursing himslef mentally or the two shocked humans watching them. All the while, the two children were thinking the same thing; We finally have our own family...

Well, to say Kagome is scared is an understatement. Ever since Sesshomaru and his compaions had joined the group, she has been getting creeped out by imp. For her, it gets worse. Kagome has been getting 'the eye' from Sesshomaru. What happened yesterday was an urge of desire and she was sure he felt it as so. _I can't believe I kissed came over me? It felt so right but it was so wrong! Oh, man._Kagome thought.

**(a/n: who wouldn't want to kiss the yummy dog demon lord!...I'm sure Jaken does. haha)** Compared to Sesshomaru, she didn't mind the toad glaring at her. She never did anything to the ugly retainer, though._ Now, on to another matter. I should tell them but how would they take it? Would they leave me?_Kagome thought.

Well, the blood moon is tommorrow. Sesshomaru needed to ask her but he also needed to wait. If he didn't use his well-strengthened patience, he would surely lash out and could possibly force her to be his. Sesshomaru knew that wouldn't be good because he could hurt her or she could purify him or maybe even both. The night of the blood moon, is were all inner demons take control of their masters' bodies. Sesshomaru wants to wear the same clothing his father did when he asked Izayou. He also wants to ask her just before the sun sets so his beast has time with Kagome. Since the whole group is near the Western Palace, he would need to return to announce the situation and to have his clothes made.

_Mate will be shocked that you aksed her to be ours._ _Finally we get some!_ Sesshomaru's beast said while doing a happy dance.

I know you pest, now leave or I kill you. Sesshomaru said.

_You can't kill me unless you kill yourself. And even if you could, I am NOT afraid of you!_

Oh how I wish I could get rid of you. Now, LEAVE!

_Fine, fluffster but I'll be back._

Well, I better get their lazy asses up or we'll be here all day, InuYasha thought. "Get up NOW! You wenches get to cookin'." He said while pointing at Sango and Kagome. Both girls and Sesshomareu growled. "Oi, whats your problem Lord stick stuck up his ass!" InuYasha asked. Kagome yelled "Don't swear again, SIT!" InuYasha went face first into the ground. Sesshomaru was smirking and amusement danced in his eyes. Sango face palmed, Miroku shook his head disapprovingly, and the two kids went on torturing **(sp?)** jaken. _This is going to be a long day, _Kagome thought. Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs but Kags was nervous.

Sango put on her bathing suit and waited for kagome. Sango had on a striped, pink and white bikini. Kagome came out wearing a bikini with flower patterns like Sesshomaru's clothing, exept the pattern was purple. Sango knew there was something wrong with Kagome. She wanted to know what was causing her sister stress. Sango asked "Kagome is there something wrong? Did InuYasha do it? If he did I'll murder him...". Kagome interurped "No Sango, he did Not do it. Its something I did. Well, not what did but what I am..." "What do you mean Kags?".Sango asked. "Well, you see I'm a..." Kagome paused. "Sorceress Inu Demon". Sango gave her a blank stare. Has Kags finally lost her mind? Is she really what she says? Can she really be? "Kagome, um...can you prove it?" Sango asked. Kagome paused before nodding. A bluish light enveloped Kags. Sango covered her eyes and looked when the light died down. To say she was shocked or suprised, was underestimating her feelings. She was scared of Kagome's power and aura. Kagome's eyes were not the brown Sango was used to but were a magnificent sea blue with specks of amber. If they were any darker, they would look like Sesshomaru's cresent moon. Kagome's hair was dark to also have a bluish tint to it. Kag's hands were claws. Kagome had black dog ears like InuYasha but she was a full demon.

(Mean while...)

Sesshomaru was getting impatient. He wanted nothing more than to go to the miko and tear her from the hot springs. He could picture her all wet and sweaty from the heat. The water dripping from Kagome's bare body. That was when Sesshomaru was knocked out of his day dreaming. He felt two auras coming this way but it seemed Kagome's aura was getting larger, having more power than before. It seemed like he should know it. Sesshomaru felt that one of the auras was his simpleton of a half-brother, InuYasha. The other one seemed familiar then it hit him and hard. It was the dead, clay bitch. What was the whore's name? Aw, yes Kikyou the betrayer. Oh, Sesshomaru is going to have both of their heads and serve them on a silver platter to Kagome. **(Ew, ew, ew! Grewsome but COOL!) **It would be the best gift for his planned mate-to-be since they caused her so much pain.

(Back at the springs...)

"Sango, you can't tell anybody, not even Miroku. Okay?" Kagome said. Sango just stared at her. _She is so beautiful, if I wasn't straight I would've jumped her._Sango thought. She didn't know Kagome could read minds since her father Lord Takashi of the Eastern lands was able to. "Ew, Sango, you are turning into a female Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. "Ah, how did you know what I was thinking!" Sango asked. Kagome giggled then said, "My father is Lord Takashi." Sango nodded then said, "Please, go on Lady Kagome." Sango was teasing Kagome and knew calling her a lady would irratate her. Kagome ignored the lady part and said, "Even though my mother is human, she was a miko and sorceress. Her power helped in making me a full-blooded demon. I gained my father's looks and power to read minds, time travel, see the future, and I am his heir." Sango nodded.

"I understand but why didn't you tell us when we first met?" Sango asked. Kagome wanted to aviod that question so she simply shook her head. "We should head back or the guys will worry." Kags said while getting out and dressing. She then turned back into her human form and sealed some of her aura."Okay but I have a few more questions. If your the heir to the Eastern lands, where were your markings? When will you tell the others? And why didn't you answer my question, earlier?" Sango asked without taking in air until the questions were done. "I hid my marking because I like myself without them. I have no idea when I'll tell the others but I might tonight. I didn't want to answer that question because of the complication. Happy now?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded "Yes, I am very happy little sister." she answered. Kagome huffed and Sango giggled.

"Let's go." Kagome said. "Oh,and one more thing, I am OLDER then you!" She and Sango were walking from the hot springs when Kags heard yelling. "InuYasha is being a baka again!" Kags said while throwing her arms up into the air. Sango giggled. "Think about it sis, when is he not being an idiot?" Sango asked. "Yeah your right." Kags replied. Both girls laugh and didn't notice they were in camp. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet for Kagome. Soon, Kagome knew why. Kikyou. The clay pot was here and was glaring at her. Kagome raised her eyebrow and Sesshomaru smirked. _She picked up my trait and soon she'll be as timidating as me,_ Sesshomaru thought. He was proud of her.

"What is going on, here?" Kagome asked. No one answered. "What is going on?" She asked again a little irritated. This time InuYasha spoke "Kikyou is joining the group." She looked around then nodded. Everyone except Sesshomaru was shocked. He knew she didn't love the half-breed like every one else thought. They thought she would break down and cry or sit InuYasha to hell and back four or five times. Instead she just nodded and frowned a little. She won't admit it but she really didn't like Kikyou being here because it would cause difficulty to the group. Kagome kept her trap shut but inside she was happy she didn't lead InuYasha on.

"Alright, now I have an annoucement."Kagome said. She was nervous and wasn't sure how everyone would take her secret. Kags took a deep breath and looked at Sango who nodded. "I have kept a secret and now I would like to share. Not only am I a miko but-"Kagome was interrupted by InuYasha who said "Will you shut up? I'm trying concentrate, over here." She just rolled her eyes and said "What are you trying to concentrate on?"

he just scowled. "As I as saying, not only am I a miko but I am a sorceress and an Inu Demon." Kagome stated and everyone except Sango looked shocked. InuYasha then said "Oi, then prove it." And did she ever.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru and said "Can I speak with you?" He nodded and started to follow her but was stopped by, none other than InuYasha. "Where the hell you two going?" Kagome almost sighed and said "We don't have to answer to you." Sesshomaru wanted to smile so badly but didn't as it would scare the living shit out of the humans. They resumed walking until Kagome turned around and asked "You know who I am, don't you?" He nodded and said "Yes Lady Kagome, I do." She nodded then asked, " In a few nights, is the blood moon, how will you face it?" He looked at her with longing eyes and said "Anyway I possibly can." She nodded.

They returned to camp and was glared at by the clay thing and the half-breed. _How does she always end up getting what I want?First my soul, then my first love and now my demon!_ Thought an outraged Kikyou. What is with this girl? Why was she here? She isn't needed so why does she stay? Then Kikyou looked at Shippo and Rin then at Sesshomaru. I need to destroy her, to make her suffer like I did and then I can live the life I was supposed to. With the one I love and belong to. Sesshomaru. **(a/n: Dun Dun DUUUUN!)**

Damn it, Inu thought. He wanted both girls and now his damn brother is the way. He gets very thing he wants and more. Why is Sesshomaru always getting what I want? What is with Mr. Leave me the hell alone? Why was he here? Sesshomaru isn't needed so why stay here with filthy humans? InuYasha looked at the two kids and then at Kagome. He wants her but I'll make sure he doesn't get her. I will rid myself of him, show him how it feels, and then mark my two women. I will live the life that was taken from me. He looks at Kikyou. The life that was taken from us. I WILL have them BOTH! Both Kagome and my dead lover, Kikyou.**(a/n: WOW Dun Dun DUUN!)**

Well, after Kagome's annoucement every one went to sleep. Except Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyou, and InuYasha. Kagome was sitting across from Sesshomaru with the fire between them. Kikyou was in InuYasha's lap glaring at Kagome, while InuYasha was looking at Sesshomaru through narrowed eyes. Rin and Shippo are sleeping in Kagome's lap, all the while, Miroku and Sango are sleeping together. **(a/n: not that way, get your minds out of the gutter.)** Kirara was sleeping on Kag's shoulder because when Sango and Kagome left the hot springs after telling her secret, Sango gave her to Kagome since Kirara would out live Sango. Kirara is after all, a demon and demons outlive humans.

(flash back)

"Well Kags, I was wondering since..." Sango was cut off by Kagome. "Yes, Sango I would be happy to care for her." Sango gave her a confused and shocked look. "What, did you forget I could read your mind?" Sango gave her a nervous look and nodded. "Don't worry. I don't have complete control over some of my abilities so, I might read your mind by accident." Kagome told. Sango was a little more relieved but not fully.

(End of flash back)

Kagome was to busy day-dreaming to realize she was being watched. Not, by one but three persons. Kagome was brought out of her trance when Rin started whimpering in her sleep. She placed Shippo on her sleeping bag then hugged Rin to her chest. Rin quickly calmed. Then Kagome started humming to her. Sesshomaru was listening intently to the soft tune, until "Oi, wench stop that."echoed through the growled.

Rin woke up crying. Kagome glared at InuYasha then turned to Rin with soft, loving eyes."Rin are you okay?" Kags asked. Rin looked up at her and said "Mommy, I had the scariest dream! You were having trouble breathing and Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't answer my calls.I couldn't find Shippo and..." Kagome cut her off and said "Rin, calm yourself. Shippo, Sesshomaru and I are not going anywhere. Okay?" Kagome hugged her closer. "Okay Kagome, thank you." Kagome looked down at her with disappointment.

"Rin...earlier did you call me mommy?"Kags asked. Rin jumped up and looked embarrased."I am so very sorry. It's just Rin's mommy is..."Rin trailed off and Kagome lowered her head. Kag's head started shaking and she looked up with tears in her eyes. Rin was just about to apologize but Kagome pulled her into another hug. Rin was shocked and scared."Oh, Rin please call me mommy. I do enjoy it and I love you as my own."Kag said.

**(a/n: AWWW! FEEL the LOVE! -glares at chu- FEEL IT! -forces you to feel the love-)**

Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold. _Wonderful now rin has a mother and now kagome will most likely be my mate for sure._He thought. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome put Rin and Shippo in her sleeping bag. _A few more hours and I will have family of my own. I will turn Rin into a demon and the blood ritual will make her my daughter. Shippo is already a demon so, there is no need for him._Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome got up from her spot and said "Sesshomaru, I wish to go for a walk." When he nodded she turned to the trees to go. InuYasha said "Oi, where are you going and why didn't you tell me?" Kagome turned to him and smiled evilly."If you didn't hear, which I have no doubts, I am going FOR A WALK! And I told Sesshomaru instead of you because HE IS MY ALPHA, not you so, therefor I have no reason to tell you." Then she stalked off. Sesshomaru loved her evil smile. Oh, how he just wanted to murder her lips with his. And when she told the half-breed off, boy he was so turned on! If she done anything else, he would have pounced on her.

Kagome was walking through the woods when she suddenly hears screaming. She follows the sound and finds three girls fighting a demon. One is blond, has white angel wings, and is wearing a white tang-top with a midnight blue skirt and knee-high boots. The girl had a sword at her side and a whip in her hand. When looking closely, Kagome can see that the sword glows blue with a pure aura and the whip glows red. The next girl is a dirty blond, had a tiger tail and ears, and she was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with black tights with black boots. This girl had a sword and a set of daggers at her hip. The third girl had brown hair, was wearing a green dress and had on black shorts. This girl had wolf ears and a tail. She had a sword and a set of a bow and arrows.

With one final swing of the whip, the girl with angel wings killed the demon. While Kagome was musing, the other two got knocked out so, angel wings was the only one up. Kagome heard a thud and the girl was out._ I got to help them, I'll get Sesshomaru,_Kagome thought.

Kagome ran back to the group. "Sesshomaru I need your help. There are this girls, I think they are from the future. We gotta help them!"Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her. Sesshomaru carried the tiger demon and Kagome carried the other two. The sun is coming up. The two get back to camp and she realizes she knows the girls. The angel is Sam. The Tiger is Nadine. And the Wolf is Holly. Kagome cleans there wounds cooks food for them. When Sam mumbles something about ramen, Kagome giggles. _Sam has to have her ramen, doesn't she?_Kagome thought. **(a/n: Its true, though! ha ha)**

Holly starts to wake up. She sits up real fast not knowing were she was. On accident, she swung her arm and hit Sam's face. Sam sits up and yells "No, I am not ready for fucking school!" She then lies back down. By then every one is up and Kagome starts laughing her ass off. Poor Sam doesn't get her sleep and wakes up glaring at everyone. They all shiver, except Holly, Nadine, Kagome and Sesshomaru. "So Kags are you from this era?" Holly asks. Kagome shakes her head. "Neither are we!" Nadine says. "I kinda figured that." Kags said.

Kagome looked at Nadine. "Your a half Tiger-demon." Nadine nodds. Kagome looks at Holly "Your a half Wolf-demon. Holly says "Hell ya!" Kagome giggles. Kagome looks at Sam. "What are you, Sammie?" Nadine says "She is an Inu-Dove demon." Kags says "No way! Imma Inu, too!" Sam giggles and says "No shitting!" Nadine smacks her up side the head. "Ow your mean!" Sam said. Nadine shakes her and says "I'm not mean but some one has to keep you in line, right?" Sam ignores her and gets her Ipod. Then she sings to 'Thiller' by Michael J.

**(a/n: We are all real people and Nadine is not mean! She let me use her as a character so she is nice!)**

All the girls laugh (except Kinky-hoe and Sango...They don't get it). The group eats and starts traveling. Sam has new past times. Confusing the group and driving InuYasha crazy. She has an idea to make him pissed! It has to be done right before he starts bathing. She puts on an evil smile and stares at InuYasha's back. He can feel eyes on him and turns around. "Hey, we don't even know your names so why the hell are you following us!" He yells. Sam looks at him and points at herslf after looking around. "Who me?" He yells "Yeah you! Wench!" She looks around again. "Me?" InuYasha yells "Yeah you!You stupid bitch!" She glares at him. Kagome whispers to Sesshomaru "Now he is going to get it and Sam will give it to him!"

**Author's note: Those scenes are not available to the public at this time...Or anytime! Haha JK!**

Sam marches up to him and says "I used to hate kikyou but now I feel bad for her. You know why?" He shakes his head. "I feel bad for her because she has to get stuck with a loud-mouthed, simpleton of a hanyou!" InuYasha turned to Kikyou and asked "Your cheating on me?" Everyone cracked up, and Sesshomaru was trying not to. Shippo said, "Inubaka really is a simpleton." Everyone laughed harder.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Sam snuck off to the hotsprings were InuYasha and Kikyou are. She saw that they were still dressed and are making out. _My poor innocent mind. It burns! IT BURNS!_ She thought. She lifted her bag off her shoulder and dug through it. _AHA found it._Sam opened a small box and pulled put a green bottle. She waited tor the bitch and Kikyou to get undressed behind some trees and dumped the bottle into the water. She then put another bottle into the water.

Sam grabbed the evidence and ran like hell. After a while of running she flapped her wings and flew the rest of the way back to camp."WHAT THE FUCK!" echoed through the forest and everyone looked at Sam. "What?" Sam asked looking confused and she laughed evilly.

Sam got out her Ipod and listened to 'TikTok parody' by MidnightBeast then sat by Kagome. Three minutes later Kikyou and the bitch came into camp. Everyone gasped then cracked up (except Sesshomaru but his beast was doing a happy dance). InuYasha glared at everyone.

"Alright you bastards, who did it?" He yelled. "Did what?" Sam asked a little to innocently. "You!" He growled. He lunged for her but never made it. Instead a youkai was holding him up by his neck. "Who are you?" InuYasha gasped out. "You do not question me, pup!"The stranger said. "Father." Sesshomaru said. The youkai now known as their father just nodded.

His father's beast was coming out. Sam walked up to him and hugged him."Thank you." she whispered. InuTashio let go of his son and hugged back. **(a/n:Sorry but I have like a crush on him.) **InuTashio immediantly calmed down and he smiled at her. She blushed and backed away. "Umm...hehe, Sorry!" Sam squeaked. "Um, Sam wanna go to the hot springs?" Nadine asked. Sam nodded. "Kags, Sango and Holly do you guys want to come with us?" Sam asked. They all nodded. "Sesshomaru can you make sure Miroku doesn't try to...um come?" Kagome asked. He nodded and she said "Thank you." Miroku's face was beet red.

The girls grabbed their supplies and started walking. "Hey Somebody wanna fly with me?" Sam asked. "I can carry two people." Holly raised her hand and said "I'll go." Kagome and Sango got on doesn't like to fly. Sam got on all fours and Holly climbed on. Sam stood up and expanded her wings then jumped into the air. The girls got there in the nick of time.

They spent two hours just talking and cleaning off. Kagome asked "So, Sam why did you dye the two biotches hair green?" Sam answered "Coz they acted like they are so important and they could replace us. It really pisses me off!" All the girls nodded in agreement and Kirara mewled. They got dried off and dressed. Then they flew/ran back to camp.

When the girls got back, Sam found herself being watched by a hanyou and his father. Sam blushed when she saw the older male checking her out. While the bitch (InuYasha) was glaring at her, Sam turned to Kikyou and asked "Are you really some piece of dirt?" Sam sounded like a child who asked an innocent question but it was not so.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and the whole group gasped and cracked up (except InuYasha and Sesshomaru, of course). InuYasha stood up and walked over to Sam. He grabbed her by her arm and said "Don't you dare call her a piece of shit!" InuTashio growled at his son and thought him to be dropped on his head, one to many times when he was a pup.

Sam looked InuYasha straight in the eye and said "I didn't call her a piece of shit, SHIT FOR BRAINS! I asked her if she was really a piece of dirt because she smells like it! Why doesn't she just bathe? Oh yeah, thats right. SHE IS MADE OF CLAY! Kikyou must be afraid of some one using her body to make some pots, pans and other types of dishes!" Everyone was shocked.

Holly yelled "Oh, BURN!" and Nadine, Kagome and Sam cracked up. InuYasha tighted his grip on Sam's arm so much, it was going numb. "Ouch, asshole let go before I bust a cap in yo ass!" Sam exclaimed. InuTashio's eyes started to flash red. He roared and lunged at InuYasha. As soon as his father lunged for him, InuYasha moved but Sam was still there! His father was still heading straight for her. InuYasha watched as his father slashed Sam across the chest. He loved every second of it but it stopped when his father turned to him with sad and angry eyes.

Sam fell backwards and every girl in sight screamed as they watched her fall with blood everywhere. Sam choked for air and gasped every few seconds for the life giving substance. She was scared and hurt and she felt so betrayed. Why? She didn't know. Sam just wanted to live to take care of her adopted sisters Sango, Kagome, Nadine and Holly.

Everyone watched as her body seem to still itself. The girls sobbed and InuTashio growled then left with her body. The girls wanted to know where the monster was taking their beloved sister. While InuYasha was doing a mental happy dance, he pretended to be sad. He felt Sam got what she desevered. He was prepared to do a happy dance on her grave.

He was ready to march up to her in the afterlife and scream "How do you like me now, BITCH?" into her face. InuYasha wanted nothing more than to laugh at her now lifeless body. Then he saw his father's look flash through his mind and immediately felt really bad. What had he done? He was to save innocents not leave them, to die. Man, he messed up. His father seemed to take it the hardest. What was going on with his father? Why didn't Sesshomaru use Tensaiga? Why did he leave her to die, by the hand of his father? Why doesn't he just leave and save everybody? How much damage does he make? InuYasha gets up and heads north. Sesshomaru curses him mentally and holds Kagome.

(The next day)

Kagome was doing her daily routine. Cooking and cleaning, comforting the kids, and trying to get everyone to eat. Kikyou walked up to Sesshomaru and placed her cold, dead, and smell, fingers behind his head. He growled but, she paid no heed. She stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his. Kagome held back her sobs and continued on.

Kagome walked through the forest, deciding whether or not to go back. After that kiss with Kikyou, Kagome was sure that Sesshomaru chose the clay. She left with a note that she was going for a long walk through the forest. Kagome decided to go to the hot springs. It had been a while since she was able to bathe. She got there and undressed.

(2 HOURS LATER)

She was crying. "Sam is gone and I'll never see her again. Sesshomaru was my first true love and now he is in love with that clay whore. I never loved InuYasha that way but, he is like my brother. Gawd, I miss my brother, mom and grandpa. I miss my fat cat Buyou and most of all, I miss Daddy!" Kagome cried. She hasn't seen any of her family for three months. Kagome got out of the springs and dressed.

She ran as fast as she could to the sea shore. Kagome found a rock and sat down. She started thinking all of the depressing thoughts all over again. Tears found their way down her cheeks. Kagome watched the waves and heard footsteps behind her. She didn't care anymore. Kagome wept some more and that mysterious person walked right behind her.

Kagome felt someone wrap their arms around her and the person whispers "Don't cry, my fairydust." Only one person calls her that. When Kagome was little, she believed in fairies and she still does. Kagome only told one person that. She turns around and screams "SAM! YOUR ALIVE! How? When? Who? Where?" Sam shook her head and said "I'll explain later. Now, why were you crying?" Kagome looked down and said "Sesshomaru chose Kikyou." Sam gasped then hugged her sister."Come on."Sam said.

They got back to camp and Sam was glomped by her sisters and the children. She yelled "Get off for a second, guys!" Sam walked over to Kikyou. She got up all in the bitches face and screamed at the top of her lungs "You dirty, clay, dead BITCH! I should fucking kill you for what you have done to my sister. InuYasha and I were't the bestest friends but I would kill you just for that! You know what, I'm not going to because I people who will do it for me! Solie(XxSoliexHiddenxX), V.L (Vaati Lover), and Tana (yuseirulez34)! Come out here, please."

Three assassins walked into camp. All of them glaring at the clay whore. "Well Sam, are we going to do this?' Tana asked. Sam held up her finger, signaling for a minute. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you really love the clay slut?" Sam asked. Sessshomaru gave her a dirty look while, Kikyou glared at her. The clay turned red.

Sesshomaru said "Do you really think I love her? I would rather marry Jakotsu. I do however, love another miko."He was looking at Kagome when he said this. Sam turned to the three, put a thumbs up and smiled evilly. V.L. took out a sword and swiped at Kikyou. "The sword has taking her power of pureness. Since she is pure no longer, she has no need for them." V.L. said. Then Tana stepped out and slashed at Kikyou with her whip. "She no longer has the power to heal and can't call for her serpents." Tana said. Solie stepped out and said "I need you and Sesshomaru-sama to do this last part." Sam and Sesshomaru nodded and unsheathed their swords. "On the count of three." Sam said. "One." Sesshomaru said. "Two." Solie said. "Three!" Everyone shouted. Sam let out a battle cry "Shadow blade!" Sesshomaru just swiped Tokijin and Solie shot an was a turquoise light and the energy blast was purple. Sam fell to the ground."SAM!" Everyone yelled.

Sam woke up and looked around. She asked "How long was I out?" Kagome pressed a cold cloth to her head and Holly answered "About two hours. Why?" Sam shook her head and asked "Why did I pass out?" Nadine said "You fainted because you were reckless and used to much of your power." Sam said "I did NOT faint, I passed out." Kagome and Holly giggled while Nadine shook her head. "So Sam, where is Lord InuTashio?" Holly asked. "And how did you come back to life?" Nadina asked. "How come you smell like you mated?" Kagome added.

"Jesus Christ, what is this? 'Annoy the crap out of Sam' day or something? Shouldn't I be resting?" Sam asked irritated. "Yes, my little mate, you need to sleep." came the voice of InuTashio. Everyone gasped at the mate comment, except Sam and Sesshomaru. Sam nodded and said "Yes, mate." All of the girls were even more shocked. Usually, Sam puts up a fight. Kagome remembers when Sam was told by her mother to go to bed and Sam would end up grounded. Sam quickly got into bag not wanting to be punished by her new mate.

InuTashio picked her up and settled her on his lap. "I'll explain for her. I took my mate to see an old friend. A witchdoctor, if you'll witchdoctor said she could only revive Sam if, she was mated. I agreed to mark Sam and take her as my mate. The witch said it would work. It did. Sam was revived and I took her as my mate." InuTashio said. Everyone nodded. Holly said "Thank you, milord, for returning our sister. I don't what I would do without her." Sam opened her eyes but no one was paying any attenion to her.

She said "You would most likely be boring and moody without me." Nadine says "Sam is right, Holly. You would be." **(a/n: I don't think thats true but hey...it's MY story.) **Kagome said "Sam, your supposed to be sleeping." Sam said "I was but, you people can't keep your BIG MOUTHS shut! Geez, stop flexing the muscles of your jaw. No wonder you girls are all skin and bones." The two Daiyouki were amused by Sam's rant. Sango kept quiet but, the other three girls kept giggling. Sam huffed in annoyance and ignored them.

Sam asked "Hey guys, isn't tommorrow the bloodmoon?" SHe heard a series of gasps, from the girls and a yes from each Daiyouki. Then she asked "What are you people going to do while demons try to mate you guys?" Sam recieved a growl from Sesshomaru while the girls shrugged. Sam just shook her head at them._ What am I going to do with you guys? _Sam thought. She giggled and said "Sucks to be you guys because I am already mated. So, haha." InuTashio chuckled at her childish behavior. All the demonesses growled at her.

(The next day.)

Kagome was first to wake up, first to realize what day it is, and first to realize that Sesshomaru wasn't were he was when she went to sleep. She started to stand but, something was wrapped around her legs. She reconized the 'something' as Sesshomaru's pelt. She reached out and pet it. Kagome loves the feel of it under her fingertips. She giggled at it as the pelt started to purr. The pelt started to inch up her legs causing her to giggle more. It unwrapped itself and moved like a snake, towards her hand. One end of it wrapped around her waist like a belt, while the other tickled her palm. Kagome patted the tip and tried to unwrapped the pelt from her person.

The key word to that sentence is 'tried'. The pelt didn't like that. It growled at her disapprovingly and tightened it's hold. Kagome growled back and it whimpered. She sighed and followed the pelt with her eyes. Kagome was shocked to see Sesshomaru looking at her. She blushed when she saw the emotions in his amber orbs. Lust, want, and... _Was that? No, it couldn't be! I didn' t know Sesshomaru could love. Well, he did say he was in love with a miko. And I love him...WAIT! WHAT! Oh man._Kagome thought. She looked deep into his eyes, only to find what she was looking for. She walked towards him and knelt beside him. He kept his eyes on her.

She leaned over him, so close, their noses almost touching. Kagome felt the need to tease her alpha. "Master Sesshomaru, would you like some breakfast?" Kagome asked. _Hmmm, Master Sesshomaru. I think the miko is trying to get me to pounce on her, without knowing what, she's really doing to me, _Sesshomaru thought. It pleased him though, that she called him Master. He smirked at her and nodded. He was so going to make her scream to her Master. She smiled seductively at him. He felt as if he died in his sleep and gone to doggie heaven. **(A/n: Pun intended. Kinda cute, huh? xD) **Kagome got up and while walking, she swung her hips, taunting him.

She didn't make far before, she found herself up against a tree. A hell-bent Sesshomaru, **(A/n: Indeed, another pun. hehe.) **ravishing her neck with his fangs, lips, and tongue. Kagome groaned then, growled when he stopped. "Kagome, I have something to ask you." He panted slightly. She nodded and waited for him to continue. He got down on one knee and grasped her hands. "Kagome, koishi, will you be my mate, my love, my life and whole world?" He asked. **(A/n: AWWW :3) **Kagome was shocked and her mind kept replaying the words 'Yes, I will'.

She couldn't say anything, her shock keeping her from doing so. She tried to say 'Yes' but the word wouldn't come out so, she knelt down and kissed him. Kagome put everything into the kiss, her love for him, her passion, the want and every good emotion she felt towards him. Sesshomaru was worried, when she didn't answer. _Maybe, I was wro-, _Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when two arms wrapped around him and a pair of full-lips kissed his own. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, into the kiss causing kagome to growl, also.

They broke a part after about ten-minutes, panting and growling. Kagome looked him straight in the eye and said "Yes, I will, koishi." Sesshomaru pulled her up and swung her around. Sam and Holly barged in and sang "Kags and Sesshy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marrige, then comes puppies in a puppy carrige!" **(A/n: I'm on a roll. haha.) **Everyone else came into the clearing and clapped. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smirked. "Lot's of puppies and many puppy carriges!" Sesshomaru said with a lecherous smile. Miroku was so proud!

Everyone laughed. Nadine smiled and left the people alone. She found a small path and walk upon it. She caught the scent of sandalwood and oak. It was intoxicating to her. Nadine followed the scent. The scent went to a small pond. Nadine walked around but she couldn't find the scent. She saw something in the water. She bent over to see what was in it. A head popped up and Nadine scream. "AHHHHH!" She fell into the water.

End of chapter.

Sam: ooh a cliffie, I bet you guys hate me now! MWA HA HA HA!


	2. Chapter two

Sam: Word to your mother..  
Kags: Yeah she told me to tell you hi. :)  
Sam: Aww, how sweet :) Anyway, I made this chapter extra long for my absence. ;D

ON TO THE STORY!

Last time... :

Nadine smiled and left the people alone. She found a small path and walk upon it. She caught the scent of sandalwood and oak. It was intoxicating to her. Nadine followed the scent. The scent went to a small pond. Nadine walked around but she couldn't find the scent. She saw something in the water. She bent over to see what was in it. A head popped up and Nadine scream. "AHHHHH!" She fell into the water.

This time... ;D :

Nadine stood up, spewed the pond water and stared at the person in the pond. He had long, dark hair that was pulled up, his eyes so dark like liquid chocolate, and his body chiselled in all the right places. The man stood up slowly, letting the water run down his god-like being. Nadine sucked in a quick breath, and the being smirked slightly letting one of his fangs show. (a/n: Sound familiar? ;D *winks*) The man took a step towards her and she took another step back. It happened again, another step was taken by the two, again a step.

Until finally, Nadine was backed against the slope of the pond and the mysterious man was pressed against her making a Nadine sandwich. The man whispered in her ear, "Hi, my name is Kouga." Nadine's eyes widened and she slid up over the slope and ran like her ass was on fire. She ran towards the group and thought, "Kagome, can you hear me? Help! I'm being chase by this wolf named Kouga!" Suddenly, Nadine came to a halt as Kagome was right infront of her. Nadine hid behind Kagome's back and Kouga was infront of Kagome.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?", Kagome asked politely. Kouga walked up to Kagome then kissed her forehead and whispers "I came here for you." Nadine growled and thought to Kagome, "He's lying, he was chasing after me after I fell into the pond he was cleaning himself in." Kagome shook her head, and both girls backed away leaving him alone. Kouga was about to follow, when suddenly he found himself pinned to a tree by a growling Sesshomaru. "Touch my future mate in such a way again, I will cut off your most treasured male part and feed it to your wolves." With that said, Sesshomaru walked behind the girls with a very small smile on his face.

Kouga stood where he was at with a dumbfounded look on his face. He wondered if he should follow or not. Kouga decided to take his chances and walked behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around and glared at the poor wolf-demon that had a death wish. Then Kagome turned around, walked upto Sesshomaru, and poked his arm to get his attention. When she got his attention, she leaned up and kissed his lips softly then whispered in his ear, "Relax, I'm yours only." He nodded but continued to glare at Kouga, like his life depended on it.

Sam and Holly popped up beside Kagome, and Holly asked, "What goes on, people?" Sam thrusted a thumb in Holly's direction and said, "Yeah, what she asked." Nadine wrapped her arms around Sam's and Holly's shoulders then led them away with a simple "I will explain, later." The girls nodded as they were led back to camp. Kagome just smiled at the three then looked at Kouga with a tiny frown. "Kouga.. I don't want to be with you, I want love not lust," she said softly. Kouga stood there with a wince but nodded at her words. "I understand there is a little love for me in your heart, but it's the love of a firendship," Kouga whispered. Kagome smiled at him slightly and nodded. Kouga stared up at the sky, then turned his head and stared into her eyes intensely.

"Kagome love, I will fight for you!," Kouga whispered fiercely. Kags fell over anime-style, Sesshomaru growled threateningly, and in the distance you could hear Sam yell, "OH SNAP! Shizz gonna happen, dawg!" Kagome got up, turned around and walked back to camp. "Listen mutt, Kagome is mine. I have told you not to upset her, before. Now you must pay the price," Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice, so low it would've been hard to hear through human ears.

The next scene is not available for it is too graphic... Please skip ahead. ;D

(At camp)

Nadine, Kagome, Sam and Sango laid out food, containing ramen, ramen... OH! and fish sticks. Sam snuck a monster from her backpack and gupled half of it then yelled "WHOO!" InuTashio looked at her and raised an eyebrow. The kids walked upto her and Rin asks, "Auntie Sam, what are you drinking?" Sam got down on one knee, smiled sweetly and said, "Little Rin, this is Sammi juice. Would you like to try some?" Nadine grabbed Rin's shoulder gently, then turned around to find Sam and InuTashio gone. "Hmph, pervs," Nadine muttered in annoyance.

Holly just shook her head, amused. "Nadine, you know they are newly mated.. And MAYBE... You and someone else will be, too," Holly said, winking at Kagome. Kagome shook her head slowly, and replied, "What about Ms. Holly? She can't be Ms. Holly forever, you know." Holly growled and Nadine just smiled softly. "Are you guys mental, Mommy?," Shippo asked Kagome curiously. Kagome and Nadine smirked a little while Holly had a crooked smile on her face. "Maybe just a little, Shippo," Kagome giggled. He nodded and laughed. Holly grabbed Shippo and gently craddled him to her chest. (A/n: Awwww :3)

Suddenly everyone heard a howl of pain, and looked in the direction they all had returned from. Kagome laughed, Nadine paled, Sango winked at Kagome and Holly fist pumped into the air three times. "WHOO!," Holly yelled and dived for Sam's backpack. "It's time we celebrate!," Holly said winking at the girls. The girls got totally wasted on Monster after putting the kids to bed. The hours later, Sam and InuTashio returned with pleasured smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru returned the next morning where he was praised highly for destroying the male-wolf's pride.

END OF CHAPPIE! 3

Sam: Longest. Chapter. I have EVER written.  
Kags: Indeed. :)  
InuYasha: Feh, yer not done wench.  
Sam: Kags.  
Kags: Got it... SIT BOII! InuYasha (Half-dead): Ugh.. 


	3. Chapter TREE! Yes, Tree

Sam: Heheh xP Kags: Sam, you're horrible.  
InuTashio: And cute ;D InuYasha: No, Dad, just no.  
Kags & Sam: SIT BOII!  
Fluffeh & Inu: Owww D:

(Disclaimer): I only own my voice.

Lastime, bishes!

Suddenly everyone heard a howl of pain, and looked in the direction they all had returned from. Kagome laughed, Nadine paled, Sango winked at Kagome and Holly fist pumped into the air three times. "WHOO!," Holly yelled and dived for Sam's backpack. "It's time we celebrate!," Holly said winking at the girls. The girls got totally wasted on Monster after putting the kids to bed. The hours later, Sam and InuTashio returned with pleasured smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru returned the next morning where he was praised highly for destroying the male-wolf's pride.

This time, babies ;D

Sesshomaru was the first one to wake up. He smiled down at Kagome because she fell alseep on his lap, earlier in the morning. Rin and Shippo were cuddled into her chest, along with Kirara. He lifted them off of his lap and gently set them on Kagome's sleeping bag. He stood up, stretching and walked off into the woods. He went towards the hot springs then stopped when he heard singing.

Bring Me to Life - Evanescence

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, were I've become so numb.  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) wake my up inside. (Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone.  
(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'me without,  
you can't just leave me! Breathe into me and make me real!  
Bring me... To Life!

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) wake my up inside. (Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone.  
(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring... Me... To... Life!

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
Bring me to life!

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love darling!  
Only you are the life among the dead!  
All this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see!  
Kept in the dark but you were there infront of me!

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems!  
Got to open my eyes to everything!  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul!  
Don't let me die here, there must be something more..  
Bring Me To Life!

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) wake my up inside. (Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone.  
(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring... Me... To... Life!

I've been living a lie (Save me!) there's nothing inside!  
Bring me to life!

(End of Song)

Sesshomaru headed to the voice. He stopped when he saw Sam there with tears in her eyes, and he tilted his head slightly. "Hello, Sesshy," she said softly, without looking at him. She sniffled then turned to his direction, keeping her eyes downcast. She jumped off the rock she was standing on, then walked past him with a muffled, "I suppose you'll want your bath." He grabbed her arm gently and she turned around.

"What's wrong, Sammi?" He asked her, with a confused look. She looked up at him, and said, "It's a secret." He growled, "You can tell me." Suddenly she was hugging him, and sobbing into his chest. "Shh, Sammi don't cry," Sesshomaru said, trying to comfort her. They stood like that for almost a half an hour. She looked back up at him and muttered, "I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and she whimpered then hugged him tighter. "Promise you won't tell your dad, please?" she asked. He nodded, and played with her hair. "Thank you, you're the bestest son inlaw ever!," she whispered then pulled away. She walked back to camp and he smiled. His father is going to be suprised and he knew it. Sesshomaru unclothed then stepped into the hotspring. (A/N: Quit drooling, pervs! ;D)

((Back at camp))

Nadine had awoken then started shaking Holly awake. "Where's Sam?," Holly whispered. "I'm right here," said Sam, kneeling next to InuTashio. InuTashio opened his eyes and pulled Sam onto his lap then asked, "Where had you gone, little one?" She shook her head, with a small smile playing at her lips. "I was at the hotsprings, talking with Sesshomaru," she said quietly. InuTashio nodded, he trusted Sam and he trusted his son. InuTashio tucked her head under his chin and growled in a purr-like way. She giggled and cuddled upto him.

Nadine and Holly woke up the children, telling them to be quiet. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome slept on. Sam grabbed her bag and took a drink from another monster. InuTashio kept growling/purring to his mate. Nadine gave each child a cookie for breakfast while they waited for Kagome to wake up. Holly grabbed Sam's half-empty can of Monster, took a drink from it and then said, "These things are bad for you, Sam!" Sam shrugged then muttered, "Hypocrite," under her breath.

Suddenly Kagome woke up with a jolt and yelled, "SESSHOMARU!" Waking the rest of the group up. Sesshomaru was there in three seconds flat. He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders gently then asked, "Whats wrong?" She started shaking and mumbling "He... was... in dream.. He... will be... here.." Sesshomaru scooped her up and asked "Who, Kagome? Whose coming?" Kagome shook even more and started clinging to his neck. "Kagome, TELL ME WHO IS COMING HERE!" Sesshomaru yelled, getting scared for her sake.

Kagome, Sam, Nadine and Holly all pointed in one direction. There was a man who looked like InuTashio but dressed in black and blue. The man stood there with a smile on his face while looking at Kagome. Kagome and the girls (Except Sango) walked towards him. He opened his arms wide and they all pounced on him, in tears. "Daddy, you're back!," Holly and Sam yelled, excitedly.

End. Of. CHAPTER! o:  
Sam: *hiding from readers*  
Kags: BYE LOVE YOU! *bows* 


End file.
